


say I never mattered

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Cresta is a good girl.</p><p>Finnick Odair is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Emmas and I had dinner, and we spent a long time discussing porn.
> 
> And I am getting good porn smutty out of this.
> 
> The prompt was 'First blowjob receiving'
> 
> So I failed. Because I am bad at writing blow jobs...
> 
> But I made it better, I made it a three shot!

Annie Cresta has spent her entire life being a good girl.

She didn’t run for president of student council in high school even though she wanted to because Wanda Martin wanted to, and she didn’t break up with her boyfriend when he cheated on her in his first year of university out of state, because “Everyone was doin’ it and I swear to god Ann it meant nothing, I just really missed you and like it was only a one-time thing.”

Annie Cresta is a good girl.

* * *

 

{ _ But there is this one time that she doesn’t talk about when her brother Noah took her to one of Finnick Odair’s parties she wasn’t a good girl. _

_ She was much too young to be there, sixteen in a house full of eighteen years old, and a virgin even though good girls have sex with their boyfriends. _

_ And good girls don’t drink rum and coke with only more rum and coke and it’s her six. _

_ ‘Are you okay?’ someone male, someone older, someone very good looking held her elbow and it’s not sexual, but worried and it’s not Noah, so it didn’t really matter. _

_ Whoever it is, led her to the bathroom on the top floor, where she was pretty sure was out of bounds. _

_ ‘You should have water.’ The man-only not a man, two years older than her, eighteen years old man said. _

_ He perched her on the toilet and filled a glass with water. ‘How drunk are you right now?’ _

_ The florescent lights make him look good. She inspected him, his hair is an odd shade of reddish blonde and he had very green eyes a lot like her own.  He was also not wearing a shirt. She liked his abs. _

_ ‘Just a little bit.’ She held up her fingers to show him. _

_ ‘Christ Cresta.’ He sighed, ‘I never thought I would have to be worried about you.’ _

_ It stung, and she has yet to figure out why. _

_ ‘Why?’ _

_ ‘Because you don’t do this shit. You read and you’re a good girl. You don’t get yourself shitfaced.’ _

_ And secret, secret, Annie Cresta cheated on her boyfriend that night. _

_ Even now when she doesn’t think of it, she wants to blame the rum for the weird electricity in her veins that night. _

_ Because Annie Cresta, good girl, should not have done what she did. _

_ He tried  to hand her the water, but she stretched her arms around his neck, bringing his face almost level to her’s and she smashed her lips on to his and it’s a messy kiss. _

_ But she angled her head, and softens her lips, and nipped at his lower lip. _

_ And he returned the kiss for the first few seconds before his hands came to her shoulders and gently pushed her away. _

_ ‘Christ Cresta, what are you doing?’ _

_ ‘Kissing you.’ She said absentmindedly, staring at his lips. _

_ ‘I got that thanks, I mean why?’ _

_ ‘Cause I wanted to.’  She had a sudden thought, and slowly began to move her hands from around her neck. ‘Did you not…like it?’ _

_ ‘No! It was…’he struggled with words, and she wondered then why was it so hard for him.  Now she knows why, it’s a dangerous bridge they were straddling. She was drunk, he was not. She wanted to kiss him, and he didn’t know what to do. _

_ She wouldn’t have blamed him for just leaving. _

_ ‘It was good. I liked it a lot.’ He said finally. _

_ ‘Good.’ She kissed him again and this time it was a real kiss.  One hand of her’s made its way to his hair, while another lazily traced patterns on his chest. _

_ He nipped at her bottom lips, and she opened her mouth willingly, and she traced the contours of his mouth, while his hands wandered to her waist pulling her closer to him. _

_ When they have to break for air, she moved her mouth to his neck, and jaw line nipping and sucking and swirling her tongue. _

_ The place where his head connects to his neck, under his chin is a spot that when she nipped at made him groan. She grinned into his neck and kissed him there again. _

_ Her hands moved down from his hair and the flat planes to his chest, to run around the waistline of his jeans. _

_ ‘Careful Cresta.’ He warned, his breathe hitting her neck. ‘Don’t start anything you can’t finish.’ _

_ And she smirked, though he couldn’t see and kissed him firmly, enjoying the war their tongues had taken up, before slipping one hand underneath his jeans and into his boxers. _

_ He felt hard, and Annie good girl that she is, hadn’t a foggiest clue what she was doing.  She hasn’t even read books like her friends. _

_ But there is nothing better than learning as you go along. _

_ She began to stroke, upward, noticing and memorizing the veins in the cock she couldn’t see, watching his face carefully for any signs of discomfort or if she’s doing it wrong. _

_ It’s cramped, because she hasn’t removed his belt or his jeans, and her hand is beginning to feel tired, but she wanted to see what happens next, and maybe if she began to twist when she stroked up and then twist her hand the opposite way as she stroked down and went a bit faster, there would be some sort of reaction. _

_ At least something better than the far out glazed look on his all too beautiful face. _

_ ‘Fuck.’ He swore, and his fingers fumbled with his belt and his hands unzip pants, and it’s one fluid movement that his boxers, jeans and belts pool around his knees. _

_ He was fully erect, and her hand was still on his cock, her movements slowed down by his actions. _

_ She tried not to stare, but she has never seen a cock before, and honestly, she is not quite sure what she was expecting but it’s not that. _

_ But Annie Cresta is a good girl, and she never gives up, even when she doesn’t have a clue what to do. _

_ She continued to stroke when something a bit white came out of the tip, and on her fingers, curious to what it tasted like-salty and warm, and a bit of her liked it. _

_ It was a subconscious move, her mouth following her hands, and her tongue slipped out of her mouth to taste the white-the sperm she remembered properly. _

_ There was an intake of breathe, and her eyes flicked towards him, where he was watching her curiously. _

_ ‘You don’t-‘ He started before she licked from the tip to the base of his cock, let her tongue trace the veins and the ridges and then he stopped talking. _

_ She rolled her tongue around his cock, before taking him in her hands again following her tongue until she is back at the tip of his cock. _

_ She swallowed a bit nervously, because how do people put it in their mouths, before she took him in her mouth.  And from there, she really did not know what to do. _

_ Fortunately, his hand threaded his way through her hair and held her in place while he thrusts into her mouth. She used her tongue, swirling and licking, her head bobbing to the rhythm he set, until he made low pitched noises like he is trying to get words together and failing, and there is hot liquid in her mouth and she swallowed on instinct, coughing in surprised. _

_ ‘Sorry!’ He said, quickly, trying to help her up, and she’s very aware suddenly how naked he is. ‘Sorry I should have…sorry.’ _

_ ‘It’s fine.’ She said, feel a lot more sober and a lot more self aware. ‘Bye.’ _

_ Annie Cresta is a good girl, except for the one time she blew a guy she didn’t know in a bathroom at a party. _ }

* * *

 

Annie Cresta is a bit tired of being a good girl, and has done the first thing no one expected of her.  She broke up with her boyfriend, when she got into UCLA.

She said it was because off distance, but Johanna her roommate, thinks it’s because she got her drunk off wine coolers, and from what she’s told Johanna about Beck, Johanna has called him a two-pump chump, and not that good at really anything.

Johanna thinks Annie needs real sex, and maybe she does.

But Annie Cresta is a good girl, and good girls do not have wild sex with strangers like Johanna wants her to.

So first year is rather boring, Johanna sleeps around and sometimes Annie meets a nice boy and it gets a bit handsy, but it’s still nothing to write home about, not that she would in the first place.

It’s not until second year, when Johanna gets invited to a party and brings Annie that she thinks that being a good girl is not worth it.

Because standing by the beer pong is Finnick Odair, tall, athletic fourth year, whose supposedly on the shortlist for diving in the Olympics.

He’s wearing a short though, that’s new. Though she is quite sure that in the four years that have passed he must have learned how to wear a shirt, just like he must have forgotten their bathroom…incident years ago.

She’s not an idiot she knows exactly who Finnick Odair is. He’s a womanizer, who goes through girls like tissues, never sleeping with the same girl more than once.

Finnick Odair is the boy everyone warns you about, charm and charisma in a six foot three package.

Finnick Odair is a bad boy, and Annie Cresta is worried.

Because he is staring right at her.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No girl trusts Finnick Odair if they're smart.
> 
> And that goes double for matters of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Emmas.
> 
> And I am much better at this than blowjobs

**H** e almost chokes on his beer when he sees Annie Cresta walk into his apartment.

He hasn’t seen her in four years. Not since the bathroom encounter.

He’s heard from the grapevine and Noah’s Facebook that Annie is studying at UCLA as well. He’s also seen that Annie broke up with her boyfriend.

Now, he’s not sure what to do.

But he is sure he wants to talk to her.

He takes a swig of his beer, before shaking off the girl who is trying to talk to him. 

‘It’s been a while Cresta.’ He says, low in her ear, leaning over her. He knows she saw him, because she  was staring at him across the room, and her  hand has already drifted to play with the hem of his shirt.

‘I never thought I’d see you again.’ She murmurs, twisting her body to reach his ear.

He laughs. ‘You don’t see the guys you blow in the bathroom again?’

He looked for her, and tried to talk her the next week at school, but Noah stopped him. Annie is a good girl, and well Finnick Odair is not the guy you want your daughter to be around.

He breaks hearts and beds girls like he breathes, effortlessly, and without thinking.

She blushes a pretty red, and he smirks. ‘Seeing as you’re the only one, yes.’

‘Christ Cresta I’m your first?’ He’s strangly proud of the fact that he’s her first.

She laughs, and it almost sounds amused.

He wraps an arm around her, and smirks into her neck, his lips tracing his words into her skin and she shivers. ‘Well I owe you, and it’s long overdue.’

She lets him lead her towards his bedroom, and no one gives a second glance about the odd couple.

* * *

 

When the door closes behind her, her back is pressed against the door and he kisses her.

He nips at her bottom lip, wanting entrance and when she opens her mouth, his tongue is in her’s, tracing it, memorizing it.

His hands move from her waist, to her ass and they squeeze and he pushes his body weight on her.

She moans softly, and he can feel one hand trace the waist band of his jeans, the other pulling his hair, trying to force him into a better angle.

He breaks the kiss, and looks at her. Glass green eyes holding something he knows is lust, and something else he’s not too sure of, dark hair framing her small face. She’s breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down and grazing his.

‘Are you sure?’ He asks, she smiles and kisses him, her fingers threaded through his belt loops pressing him closer to her. She rolls her hips and he bites her neck.

He grinds against her, placing a knee in between her legs, more than thrilled that she’s wearing a dress. She withers against his knee, and a hand begins inching up her thigh.

She whimpers into his mouth and rubs herself against his knee harder and faster.

His hand sneaks past her thong, and he strokes her a few times, before he slips one finger into her and she gasps into his mouth.

She breaks the kiss, and begins to nip at his neck to the rhythm he pumps her. She bites him harder when he adds a second digit.

‘Bed.’ She says, and her voice is higher pitched and breathy.

‘Anxious Cresta?’ He smirks, changing the rhythm of his fingers. Her nails dig into his back and he withdraws his fingers from her, ignoring her whimper and picking her up.

Her legs immediately wrap around his waist and she rolls her hips against him, he almost drops her as one of her hands begin to slip under his pants.

He does drop her on his bed, but she pulls him on top of her, rolling her hips and dragging his shirt off of him.

She’s kissing his neck, and deftly undoing his belt, before he can stop her, by smirking and slinking down her body, pressing kissing down her thigh.

God these jeans are fucking tight, but he has a plan. A plan that’s almost four years in the making and as much as he wants to fuck Annie Cresta, this would fuck up the plans.

‘Finnick…?’ She says, supporting herself on her elbows.

‘Relax Cresta.’ He says, smirking at her. ‘Don’t you trust me?’

No sane girl trusts Finnick Odair. Not with her heart, not when it counts.

Trust Finnick Odair for a good night, and great sex.

‘Yes.’  She says, and it sounds like a surrender.

He smiles at her, before letting his tan fingers slip her black thong down her legs.

She’s shaved, not a hair on her, which is a surprise. But it’s neither here nor there, as all he wants to do is now taste the girl who haunts his dreams.

He kisses up her left thigh, and only breathes over her pussy before kissing down her right thigh. He settles in, enjoying her scent and takes one long lick. She shudders and he smirks. He licks her clit again, and falls into an easy routine. Long, lazy licks on her pussy, before rolling his tongue around her clit, before lazily licking her way down again.

From the gasps of air and whimpers, he knows he’s doing it right.

He slips two fingers into her and begins to pump her, while he nips gently on her clit and she knots the sheet in one hand and it sounds like she’s trying not to scream his name.

‘Oh...oh god…’ Cresta moans, and he takes it as the sign to switch it up. His tongue trades places with his fingers, and he’s pinching and rolling her clit, while tongue fucking her vigorously.

She begins to shudder, and attempts to quite herself, but he can hear his name in a half a whisper as she cums, and he eagerly laps up her juices.

He tongues her swollen pussy for a few more minutes, while she regains her breathe. She sits up slowly, her skirt pooled at her waist, and her thong on the floor. Her shirt is half off and her bra is very visible. He has not a clue what he looks like, but he knows she did a number on his hair.

‘I think we’re even.’ He says reaching for his shirt, ignoring how hard he is. ‘Bye.’

He leaves her on his bed, and returns to the party, picking up another beer.

* * *

 

And just like that, his great four year plan on seducing and then ditching the one girl who did that to him, is done.

He ignores the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the first pretty girl who walks by him, gets his attention for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's actually some plot.
> 
> As always I'm on tumblr at seevikifangirl, come talk to me there.


End file.
